Bumlets Choice
by Celtic
Summary: Bumlets must make a choice, will it be the right one?


Bumlets Choice  
  
Anastasia is my own creation, all others are a property of Disney  
  
"Anythin' good dis mornin'?"  
  
"Ya always ask dat an' der never is."  
  
Race and Jack sat in front of the newspaper distribution counter looking through the papers for a good story.  
  
"We haven't had any news since da strike a year ago." said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, but we weren't sellin' at dat time." said Snipeshooter.  
  
The other newsies laughed.  
  
"Hey what about dis," said Skittery as he showed Race and Jack the article, "some rich guys wife leavin' 'im fer 'is business partner."  
  
The three newsies talked about the article while Bumlets bought his papers.  
  
"Hey Bumlets," said Snoddy, "somethin' wrong? Ya don't look yerself."  
  
"I just feel like somethin's missin'." he answered.  
  
Jack stood and turned to the newsie. "How do ya mean, 'missin''?"  
  
Bumlets shrugged. "Can't say Jack."  
  
He walked away to start work selling newspapers on the streets of Manhattan. Jack tapped Race and asked, "Can ya think what could be botherin' 'im?"  
  
Race shook his head.  
  
"Bumlets keeps ta hisself most of th' time." said Itey.  
  
As the other newsies started their day of work, Jack thought what could bother Bumlets.  
  
The newsies returned to the Newsboy Lodging House all together, talking about their day and what they did after selling their papers.  
  
"Glad you boys are back," said Kloppman, "I want you to meet someone."  
  
The newsies turned to see a young woman standing next to Kloppman.  
  
"Boys, this is my niece Anastasia. She's going to stay with me for a while."  
  
The boys removed their caps and gazed at the girl.  
  
"They don't talk much do they Uncle?" she said.  
  
Jack went up to her and extended his hand. "I'm Jack Kelly."  
  
She took his hand and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you Jack."  
  
The other newsies introduced themselves to Anastasia, except Bumlets. He quietly went upstairs to the bunk room.  
  
"So Anna, mind if I call ya Anna?"  
  
"Not at all Racetrack."  
  
"How is it a pretty goil like you'se is related to ol' Klopper?"  
  
Anastasia blushed and smiled.  
  
While the newsies got to know Kloppman's niece, Jack talked to him about Bumlets. "He said somethin's missin' an' nothin' more."  
  
Kloppman rubbed his chin. "Maybe he wants a girl. The rest of you have had a relationship sometime or other."  
  
Jack thought for a minute. He knew Kloppman was right, Bumlets was so shy, maybe he didn't know how to act around a girl.  
  
"Hey Cowboy."  
  
Jack turned to the group. "What?"  
  
"Anna here's eighteen, same as you." said Skittery.  
  
"Same as most of you'se too." he shot back.  
  
Jack suddenly had an idea. He went upstairs and into the bunk room, where Bumlets was looking out the window, running his fingers through his black hair.  
  
"What're ya doin' up here? Don't cha want ta meet Anastasia?"  
  
Bumlets turned. "Not really."  
  
Jack walked up to him. "She's gonna be stayin' here a while, may as well git used to 'er."  
  
"I know what yer tryin' ta do, an' I don't need yer help."  
  
Jack smiled. "What do ya think of 'er?"  
  
Bumlets turned away. "She's pretty, same as 'er name."  
  
"So tell 'er!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
The newsie didn't answer. Jack went back downstairs frustrated. He knew Bumlets liked Anastasia, it was just getting him to tell her.  
  
"Is there a problem Jack Kelly?" asked Anastasia.  
  
The newsies snickered. Jack looked upstairs then at the young girl. "Der is, but I think you'se can help me."  
  
"Oh really, and how is that?"  
  
Jack took her hand and led her to the back room. "I don't want the others ta hear what I'm gonna say."  
  
Anastasia looked at Jack confused. "Why is that?"  
  
"Der's another newsie ya didn't meet."  
  
"You mean the black haired boy? He is handsome."  
  
Jack's face brightened. "Ya think so?"  
  
Anastasia nodded. "What is his name?"  
  
"Bumlets. Truth is he likes ya too, but don't know how ta approach ya."  
  
"I'll do what I can."  
  
Jack opened the door and the two left the back room. The newsies stared with grins on their faces.  
  
"So Cowboy--"  
  
"None of that Race." entered Kloppman.  
  
The other newsies laughed at Race.  
  
"You boys should start heading off to bed."  
  
The Manhattan newsies went upstairs, leaving niece and uncle alone. Kloppman looked at the girl and asked, "What did Jack want?"  
  
She turned to her uncle. "You don't trust him?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Anastasia."  
  
"He wants me to help that black haired boy, Bumlets."  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "I don't want either you or Bumlets to get hurt."  
  
Anastasia put a loving hand on her uncles. "Don't worry. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
Kloppman sighed. In a way he saw the idea as good because then Bumlets would be with a girl. He couldn't shake the thought that the idea was wrong somehow.  
  
Anastasia walked around Central Park waiting for Bumlets to appear. Jack told her that was where he usually sold newspapers. She finally spotted him yelling the headlines. She walked up to him, almost scaring him. "Hello. I didn't get a chance to meet you last night."  
  
Bumlets turned away. "I don't know what yer talkin' about ma'am."  
  
"You can't fool me. I saw you go upstairs."  
  
"Did Jack talk to ya?"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't have to because I was determined to meet you once I saw you."  
  
Bumlets looked at her. "Really?"  
  
Anastasia nodded.  
  
The newsie glanced at his unsold newspapers. "I gotta finish sellin' these. Wanna do somethin' later?"  
  
Anastasia gently grabbed his arm. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Bumlets turned red as he left Anastasia to finish selling his papers. When he sold his last paper, Bumlets searched Central Park for Kloppman's niece. He was nervous because this was the first time he had ever been with a girl and he was afraid of doing or saying something wrong.  
  
"Bumlets!"  
  
Hearing his name made him stop. He was in such deep thought that he passed Anastasia.  
  
"Something must be bothering you. I called you three times."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She slipped her hand in his and smiled. "What are you so worried about?"  
  
Bumlets stood still with her hand in his. He couldn't believe a girl was interested in him. "Do ya want ta see where th' strike action was?"  
  
"Not really. I'd rather walk with you."  
  
They walked in silence until Anastasia couldn't stand it any longer. "What made you decide to become a newsie?"  
  
Bumlets didn't answer right away, the memories were very emotional for him. "I became a newsie 'cause then my fodder couldn't beat me when he came home drunk."  
  
Anastasia looked over at him and saw the tears forming in his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"My mudder musta taken my place, an' I loved her so much."  
  
Anastasia sat Bumlets down on a nearby bench. "Bumlets, do you promise not to tell my uncle what I'm about to tell you?"  
  
Bumlets stared at her in surprise. "Why? What 'ave ya ta hide from Klopper?"  
  
Anastasia pulled down her dress to expose her shoulder. There was a huge scar. Bumlets stared wide-eyed at what she was showing him.  
  
"My father did this to me."  
  
"Why?" breathed the newsie.  
  
She adjusted her dress. "He was drunk and angry. When I tried to help him he did that."  
  
"So ya really came 'ere ta escape im."  
  
Anastasia nodded. Bumlets saw she was hurting, so he gathered up his courage and put his arms around her, slowly drawing her close.  
  
"Did ya hear what she said?"  
  
"Yeah. Klopper has ta know."  
  
Race and Kid Blink had seen Bumlets and Anastasia and decided to find out how things would turn out.  
  
"You'se heard what she said, Klopper can't know." whispered Kid Blink.  
  
"Yer right. We're not supposed ta know either." said Race.  
  
Kid turned to watch the couple. "Ya know, it's almost like their meant fer each other."  
  
"Why, 'cause they both got messed up fodders?"  
  
"No," Kid pointed at them, "have ya ever seen Bumlets act dat way?"  
  
Race looked. "He never really told us why he became a newsie either."  
  
Kid Blink grabbed Race's arm and said, "Maybe that's what was missin', like he said yesterday."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
Kid Blink nodded.  
  
"If that's it, then he's got a good choice in Anna." said Race.  
  
Kid let go of Race and stood up. "We better split so we ain't caught."  
  
Race agreed and stood up. The two newsies left Central Park, wondering what to do about the information they stumbled upon.  
  
The night lights of Manhattan were glowing as Bumlets and Anastasia walked through the streets.  
  
"Were you glad when the strike was over?"  
  
Bumlets laughed. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
"We never got news of the strike. Uncle would tell us all about it. He was so proud of you boys."  
  
The newsie looked at Anastasia. "How could ya tell?"  
  
She laughed and answered, "He just knew you would win."  
  
Bumlets became serious as he said, "Ya need ta tell Klopper what ya told me."  
  
Anastasia stopped suddenly and stared at Bumlets. "I don't want him to know, please don't tell him."  
  
Bumlets took her two hands in his. "He's gotta know."  
  
Anastasia looked down. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I don't know why I told you really."  
  
"'Cause ya wanted me ta see that I escaped in time?"  
  
She nodded. Bumlets tilted her chin and looked in her eyes. "I never got away 'til now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never told nobody why I became a newsie 'til now."  
  
Anastasia looked at Bumlets quizzically. "Why did you tell me then?"  
  
He rested his head on hers, his black hair mixing with her red hair, and looked deeply in her eyes. "Fer some reason I feel like I can trust you'se."  
  
Anastasia pushed away. "But we just met, how can you decide something like that?"  
  
Bumlets took her hand. "I can't explain it."  
  
He took her in his arms once again, catching her eyes with his. "Why'dja tell me?"  
  
Anastasia slowly put her arms around his neck. "I guess for the same reason now that I think about it."  
  
They stood that way for a long time, in each others arms. Bumlets finally started walking to the lodging house, holding Anastasia's hand. Before entering, Bumlets gazed at Anastasia and said, "If ya stayed here, th' newsies could protect ya."  
  
She smiled and opened the door. The other newsies were sitting around and talking. "So "Bumlets," said Swifty, "how was yer day?"  
  
Bumlets turned red and quickly went upstairs.  
  
"I don't know why you have to pick on him so much." said Anastasia.  
  
"He knows we're jokin'." said Pie Eater.  
  
Anastasia walked past the newsies to her room.  
  
"Wonder what's eatin' those two." said Jack.  
  
Kid and Race glanced at each other. Jack stood and said, "We should ask Bumlets what happened today."  
  
Kloppman tapped the desk. "Jack, leave the boy alone."  
  
"But Klopper--"  
  
"You don't need to know everything about him, especially on the subject of a girl."  
  
Jack sat back down. Boots tapped him and said, "We never asked you'se about Sarah."  
  
The newsies nodded in agreement. Jack could see he was crossing the fine line. He brought the two together, that should be enough.  
  
"We better get ta bed." said Mush.  
  
"Yeah, gotta get up early." said Snipeshooter.  
  
They all went upstairs and got ready for bed. Bumlets was already in bed and asleep. Dutchy nudged Jake. "Think he'd dreamin' about Anna?"  
  
Jake smiled and nodded. "She's the change he needed."  
  
"So whatja do last night?" Snipeshooter asked Bumlets.  
  
"Why's it so important to ya?" asked the newsie.  
  
"We all just wanna know how ya did with Anna." said Dutchy.  
  
Bumlets shoved the newsies aside as he left for work. Race and Kid Blink stood off to the side and whispered to themselves.  
  
"Race, what can we do?"  
  
"Darn Snipeshooter. Every mornin' he takes dis from me."  
  
Kid smacked Race. "I meant what can we do about Bumlets 'n' Anna?"  
  
"Oh, don't know."  
  
Kid was becoming frustrated. He was worried about Anastasia but he couldn't really do anything about what he and Race learned because they weren't supposed to know.  
  
"Kid 'n' Race! Ya gonna sell papes today?" asked Crutchy.  
  
The two newsies left with the others, not speaking a word. They said good- bye to Kloppman and Anastasia as they left to start work.  
  
"Wonder why Bumlets left before the others." said Kloppman.  
  
"I don't know Uncle."  
  
The owner looked at Anastasia and asked, "What did you do last night?"  
  
"We walked around Manhattan when he was done selling papers."  
  
"So you two connected?"  
  
Anastasia looked at Kloppman. "Is there a reason for all these questions?"  
  
"I just want to make sure everything went well."  
  
"We had fun together."  
  
Anastasia went to her room to escape the questions her uncle kept asking. She couldn't understand why he was so against her and Bumlets. The thought of the newsie made her smile. Bumlets was shy, but he was in all ways a gentleman, and that was something Anastasia liked about him.  
  
Bumlets had trouble selling his newspapers, he couldn't get his mind off of Anastasia long enough. He kept thinking about the night before when he held her in his arms, the sensation that came over him.  
  
"Hey Bumlets!"  
  
The newsie turned to see Specs running toward him. "What?"  
  
Specs stopped and looked at the stack of papers Bumlets still had. "We're all done sellin' our papes."  
  
Bumlets looked at his newspapers then at Specs. "So sales're slow today."  
  
Specs shook his head and laughed. "Ya can't fool me Bumlets. Yer mind's on Anna."  
  
"Why do ya care?"  
  
"She's out friend too y'know."  
  
Bumlets started walking faster. "I gotta sell dese papes."  
  
Specs watched as his friend walked away. He was confused as to why Bumlets was acting so strange.  
  
"What's with Bumlets?"  
  
Specs turned. Spot Conlon was standing behind him, looking toward the direction Bumlets went.  
  
"So what's wrong with 'im?"  
  
"He spent the day with Kloppers niece yesterday."  
  
Spot smiled. "So now he won't tell any of you'se what happened."  
  
Specs nodded. "Could ask Anna, but we've known Bumlets longer."  
  
"Goils don't talk 'bout that kind of thing anyways." said Spot.  
  
The two newsies walked around Manhattan in silence until they met up with Jake. "You'se two see Bumlets?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He's been actin' strange since bein' with Anna."  
  
Spot became serious. "You'se don't think he's hidin' something' do ya? Like somethin' she told 'im?"  
  
"What could she tell 'im that would shut 'im up like dis?" asked Jake.  
  
The two newsies shrugged.  
  
"Well, lets get back to th' lodgin' house." said Specs.  
  
Jack, Spot, and Specs walked to the lodging house. When they saw Kloppman they pulled him aside. "Hey Klopper, got any idea why Bumlets won't talk about Anna?" asked Spot.  
  
Kloppman leaned against the registration desk. "Anastasia wont talk to me since last night. Wonder what their up to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
They turned. Snoddy had just returned from selling papers. Specs explained to him what they were talking about.  
  
"Maybe th' problem's us." suggested Snoddy.  
  
"What?" asked Jake.  
  
"We keep askin' 'em what happened. Give 'em some space."  
  
"I don't know, Anastasia never kept things from me." said Kloppman.  
  
Snoddy sighed. "When the rest of us went with a girl, there were no questions. Dis is Bumlets' first time with a goil."  
  
Specs, Jake, and Kloppman looked guilty after Snoddy said that. They knew he was 100% right.  
  
"Guess we should lay off." said Specs.  
  
"Ya mean ya asked once they came back?" asked Spot.  
  
The newsies nodded. Kloppman stood up straight and said, "I need to know what Anastasia's doing, I'm her uncle."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"18."  
  
Spot tapped the desk with his finger and smiled. Kloppman looked at the Brooklyn newsie. "You're saying I should trust her?"  
  
Spot nodded.  
  
"Y'know," said Snoddy, "of all us newsies, Bumlets is th' best choice fer Anna."  
  
Bumlets walked in and stopped with he saw the other newsies. "Um, Klopper? Where's Anastasia?"  
  
Kloppman pointed to the back. "She's back in her room."  
  
The newsie went back and knocked on the door. It opened and Anastasia stood in the door way. "Hello Bumlets."  
  
Bumlets took her hand and led her across the hall to the door leading to the alley. He sat her on the outside steps.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Ya 'ave ta tell Klopper 'bout yer dad. He could do something' ta help so yer not hurt more."  
  
Anastasia jumped up. "I can't tell him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Bumlets took her in his arrms. "I've only known ya fer a few days, but, I don't think I could live life without ya."  
  
Anastasia pushed away and stared at Bumlets. "We only spent one day together, how can you say that?"  
  
"I'm sayin' I don't want ta sell a paper with a headline sayin' you'se was murdered."  
  
Anastasia sat again. Bumlets joined her. She looked at him through tears. "So you think I should tell Uncle about Father?"  
  
Bumlets nodded. "Might save yer life."  
  
"Kid, ya can't go 'n' tell something' yer not supposed ta know!"  
  
"But Race--"  
  
"No! Let Anna deal with it her way."  
  
Kid and Race and joined up with they were done selling newspapers to talk over the big problem on their minds.  
  
"Look, I want ta help her as much as you'se but I don't want her 'n' Bumlets ta think we was spyin' on 'em."  
  
Kid leaned against the base of the Horace Greeley statue where he and Racetrack met up. "We shoulda left 'em alone insteada learnin' dis."  
  
Race put a hand on his shoulder. "We wanted ta know how Bumlets did with a goil."  
  
Kid Blink turned to Race. "Do ya think maybe Bumlets'll get her ta tell Klopper?"  
  
Race smiled at the thought. "If he likes her enough."  
  
"C'mon," said Kid, "Lets get back to th' lodgin' house."  
  
The two walked to their home. Spot was leaving and they said hello to the Brooklyn newsie.  
  
"I don't think you'se two should go in der just yet."  
  
"Why's that Spot?" asked Race.  
  
"Anastasia told Klopper somethin' about her fodder."  
  
The two newsies glanced at each other. Spot noticed the exchanged looks and asked, "Ya know about it?"  
  
"What she say?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
"Somethin' havin' ta do with her fodder attackin' her while he's drunk." answered Spot.  
  
Racetrack opened the door and entered the lodging house, Kid followed. Snoddy, Jake, Specs, and Bumlets were sitting near the desk. Kloppman was holding Anastasia. "I wish you would have told me sooner."  
  
"I don't mean ta butt in," said Snoddy, "but maybe she didn't tell ya 'cause of her fodder."  
  
Anastasia backed away. "I can't go back home."  
  
"From now on, this is your home." said Kloppman.  
  
Anastasia went back to her room. The newsies started up the steps to the bunk room.  
  
"Bumlets, I'd like a word with you." said the lodging house owner.  
  
The newsie went to the desk. "Yeah Klopper?"  
  
"You may have just saved my nieces' life. Thank you."  
  
"She don't deserve what he's doin' to 'er."  
  
"I'm just glad she told you. If she had kept it a secret..."  
  
Bumlets went upstairs. When he entered the bunk room, the other newsies stared at him, making him uneasy.  
  
"Hey Bumlets," said Mush, "the first goil in yer life an' you'se become her hero."  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
"Ya think she woulda told Klopper if ya hadn't pushed her?"  
  
Bumlets sat down on his bunk. Swifty was in the next bunk, he reached over and put a hand on Bumlets' shoulder. "Dis can only mean ya love her."  
  
Bumlets stood and went to the window, leaning against the sill. "Ya think I gotta chance with her?"  
  
The newsies laughed, making Bumlets turn suddenly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Ya think ya don't have a chance with Anna?" asked Pie Eater.  
  
"She told ya her deepest secret an' ya just saved her life." said Crutchy.  
  
"She's yer goil." said Itey.  
  
Bumlets returned to looking out the window. He liked the sound of Anastasia being his girl, but he wasn't sure at the same time because he only met her two days ago, not enough time to make anything definite.  
  
"What time does Matt leave for work?"  
  
"Father leaves at 10:30."  
  
Kloppman turned to Jack, Boots, and Skittery. "You boys go to the house and get Anastasia's things. Bring it back here as fast as you can."  
  
"But Klopper, what about--"  
  
"Don't worry Boots, I'm going to pay you to do this."  
  
The three newsies left for a three day journey to Anastasia's home.  
  
"Are you sure this the right thing to do?" asked Anastasia.  
  
"You don't deserve to be beaten. You're the only young relative I have."  
  
Pie Eater came down the stairs. "If yer fodder comes here lookin' fer ya, we'll soak 'im."  
  
"I don't understand why you guys are helping me so much."  
  
Pie Eater put an arm around her. "We've all been lost before."  
  
"You should hurry and get to work." said Kloppman.  
  
The newsie left Anastasia and Kloppman alone.  
  
"I just hope you know what you are doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Father can guess I'm here and that I am staying."  
  
"Has he ever gone up against a few dozen newsboys?"  
  
Anastasia shook her head and walked back to her room. She was glad that she would no longer be living with her father, but she knew it would only be a matter of before her father would come for her.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Anna? It's me, Swifty."  
  
Anastasia opened the door. "What is it?"  
  
"I think you'se should talk ta Bumlets."  
  
"Why, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but fer some reason he ain't likin' us askin' about ya."  
  
Anastasia stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. "What are you asking?"  
  
"Look, we just wanna know how he's doin' what with you'se bein' his first girl an' all." answered Swifty.  
  
Anastasia looked at the newsie with doubt. Swifty saw it and shook his head. "Ya don't hafta believe me ya know."  
  
The young girl crossed her arms in front of her. "I think in time he will tell you."  
  
Swifty shrugged and then left. Anastasia stood next to her uncle and asked, "Am I really the first girl Bumlets has been with?"  
  
Kloppman nodded. "You've seen how shy he is."  
  
Anastasia laughed. "Yes, I have."  
  
Kloppman handed his niece a letter. "Could you drop this at the post office for me?"  
  
She took the letter and left the lodging house. On the way she saw many of the Manhattan newsies and said hello to every one she encountered. After she dropped the letter off, Anastasia started back to the lodging house but was stopped by two boys in newsie clothing.  
  
"Hey there Cutie." said one.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go." said Anastasia.  
  
The other boy laughed as he grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby alley. Anastasia immediately began to panic as memories of her father flashed in front of her. She screamed for help as the two boys pushed her further into the alley. Suddenly three newsies violently grabbed the two boys, while a fourth helped Anastasia. He held her as she clung tightly to him, watching Mush, Race, and Snoddy beat up the two boys. They soon ran away, leaving the four newsies and Anastasia in the alley.  
  
"Are ya alright?" asked Snoddy.  
  
Anastasia just nodded.  
  
"Dem's da Delanceys. Der always tryin' ta woik da goils here." explained Racetrack.  
  
Anastasia looked at who she thought was Bumlets and backed away when she saw it was Spot instead. "Sorry I ain't Bumlets. He's still out sellin' papes."  
  
Spot once again put his arms around the girl and felt her shaking. Race whispered to Snoddy, "Musta been what she had ta go through with her fodder."  
  
Snoddy nodded. "Anna, we're gonna tell Klopper an' Bumlets 'bout dis."  
  
The three newsies left, while Spot and Anastasia stayed in the alley. "Why didn't he come?"  
  
Spot stared at Anastasia. "How can ya say dat? He's on th' other side of Manhattan!"  
  
Anastasia pushed away and turned to leave, but Spot stopped her. "Bumlets ain't much of a fighter by hisself. He woulda gotten the tar beaten outta him if he went up against dose two."  
  
She turned to him. "Why do I feel this way about him?"  
  
Spot shrugged. "Maybe ya feel since he saved ya once, he'll always be der."  
  
"I don't know what it is but I can't blame Bumlets."  
  
Spot took her hand. "C'mon, I'll take ya back ta th' lodgin' house."  
  
Anastasia and Spot walked together to the lodging house. When they went inside, Mush was talking to Bumlets and Kloppman. The newsie saw her first and quickly went to her.  
  
"She's pretty shook up, but she ain't hurt." said Spot.  
  
Anastasia threw her arms around Bumlets and held him tightly. He looked at Spot who was smiling.  
  
"Why can't those boys be stopped?" asked Kloppman.  
  
"The bulls don't 'ave enough against 'em, or dat's what dey say." said Mush.  
  
Bumlets took Anastasia upstairs to the bunk room and sat her down on his bunk. "Did they hurt cha?"  
  
Anastasia shook her head. "Spot just told you."  
  
Bumlets looked away embarrassed. Anastasia turned him back around. "What is really bothering you?"  
  
"You 'n' Spot were gona a while."  
  
She put a hand on his. "Nothing happened. He was helping me."  
  
The newsie stood and paced the floor for a long time, making Anastasia nervous. He suddenly grabbed her and stood her up. "I know how ta solve dis problem, yer fodder 'n' da Delanceys."  
  
She looked at him funny. "How?"  
  
"Leave New York!"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Are you insane? I can't leave New York."  
  
"I'd go with ya. We could go ta," he thought for a minute, "Santa Fe. Jacks always talkin' 'bout goin' der."  
  
"Bumlets I--"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence because Bumlets kissed her. "Yer da first goil ta ever be interested in me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't like ta see ya hurt, 'cause I love ya."  
  
Anastasia backed away from the newsie. "Bumlets, this is all so sudden."  
  
He took her hand. "I never felt dis way 'bout anyone before."  
  
They stood as they had two nights before, in each others arms. Bumlets tilted her chin and once again kissed her.  
  
Kloppman knocked on Anastasia's door. "Anna, come out here, I want to talk to you."  
  
Jack, Boots, and Skittery had returned with Anastasia's things. They sat on the steps and waited for Anastasia to emerge. Spot walked in. "Hey guys, yer back."  
  
The newsies nodded. Kloppman knocked again, this time harder. Spot leaned against the desk and put his cap down, disturbing a slip of paper. He picked it up and read what was written on it. "Klopper, she ain't comin' outta her room."  
  
The owner jerked his head around and walked to the Brooklyn newsie. Spot handed him the paper and he read:  
  
weer leeving new York and going to Santa Fay. Weel tell Jak about it wen we com hom.  
  
- Bumlets & Ana  
  
Jack took the paper and read what it said, then laughed. "Bumlets was never good at spellin'."  
  
Boots and Skittery took the note and read it too.  
  
"Why would they do this?" asked Kloppman.  
  
Spot laughed. "Klopper, Bumlets loves Anna and he's doin' what he can ta help her."  
  
"If ya ask me," said Skittery, "he's givin' a cover-up fer if her fodder comes."  
  
"Who's coverin' up?" asked Racetrack as he and Pie Eater came downstairs.  
  
Boots handed him the note. When Race finished reading he gave it to Pie Eater. "Looks like he's gonna be a cowboy b'fore you'se." he said to Jack.  
  
"He already roped hisself da poifect goil." said Pie Eater.  
  
The Manhattan newsies were proud that Bumlets made the choice to protect his girl Anastasia. 


End file.
